Happy Birthday From The Awesome Me!
by Cygrus
Summary: It's another normal, lonely birthday for Canada. No cards, no calls, no nothing. But when Prussia arrives, he feels his birthday turning around for the better.


**This is a belated birthday fic for Canada. Before you read this though, I suggest reading my other PruCan fic _'Use Somebody'_, since this a bonus for it. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kumayoshi, do you think any mail will arrive today?" Canada asked, blowing the protruding piece of curly hair out of his face. The bear that sat next to him on the sofa glanced over.<p>

"My name is Kumajiro. And who are you?"

"I'm Canada," he told Kumajiro. He watched the TV, not really interested in the show that was on. "Maybe there's some now." He stood and made his way out the front door to check his mailbox. There wasn't much hope of anything being there, though. Even if it WAS his birthday.

The sun beat down on his blond head as he opened the box, looking inside. Nothing. Sighing, he closed it and slowly made his way to the front door, then decided he would rather sit on his front porch instead. So he took a seat and placed his chin in the palm of his hand, closing his eyes. A yawn escaped his mouth, so he leaned against the railing, getting comfortable. Waking up early that day had tuckered him out. A nice nap couldn't hurt.

His chest hurt slightly. No one had wished him a happy birthday. No calls, no cards, no cake, no friends, nothing. Not even his own boyfriend, Prussia, had called him up to say anything. Or made an embarrassing blog post about him. Maybe he'd forgotten? Even though they'd been together for almost a year.

They had gotten together last October due to strange circumstances, and Canada was happy he had been kicked out of his hotel room by America back then. And ever since, they'd been a happy couple, despite living so far away from each other. Prussia was a tad bit embarrassing though, what with his loud, obnoxious laugh and way of talking. And that blog of his.

But that's beside the point. Canada had at least hoped for a Happy Birthday wish from him. But he couldn't blame him if he hadn't remembered. None of his "friends" ever did. He fell asleep thinking those sad thoughts

* * *

><p>"...ada? Canada? Yo, Canada, wake up." The blond's violet eyes fluttered open when he heard the German accent saying his name. "Canada? Are you awake yet?" He felt a hand on his shoulder shake him gently. Once he regained his vision, which was blurry from his nap, he made out silver hair gleaming in the sunlight and red eyes staring down at him.<p>

"Prussia...?" The man grinned at him, ruffling the Canadian's hair. Canada's eyes widened, trying to decipher if this was a dream or not. He quickly shut them tightly, causing the larger man to become confused.

"Canada? What's wrong?" he questioned, bending down to where he could be eye level with his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep on the porch stairs.

"This is a dream. No one ever comes over on this day. Not ever!" he sputtered out, tears springing to his eyes. Prussia stared at him before smiling softly. He leaned in, kissing the Canadian's nose.

"Happy Birthday, Canada," he whispered. Canada suddenly sprung at him, his arms wrapping around the other man's neck as he connected their lips. Prussia was startled by the action, but kissed back, his arms wrapping around the smaller man's waist. Once they pulled away, Canada's cheeks were wet from the tears. Prussia chuckled slightly, then used his sleeve to wipe them away.

"You remembered..." Canada mumbled, sniffing. Prussia nodded, laughing loudly.

"As if I'd forget! What kind of boyfriend would I be? A really shitty one!" he exclaimed, answering his own question. He stood up and held his hand out to Canada. His other hand was clutching a balloon. Canada smiled at him, taking his hand and being helped up. Prussia handed him the balloon, which the blond happily took, smiling shyly.

"Let's go inside," he suggested, to which Prussia nodded.

Once inside, Prussia forced Canada to sit on the couch, next to an uninterested Kumajiro.

"Stay here. I'm going to use your kitchen," he told the smaller man, digging through his bag. He obviously planned on staying over. He brought out a vanilla cake mix, grinning. Canada stared at the mix, then laughed quietly.

"Feel free to. If you need help though, tell me," he offered, but Prussia waved it off, reassuring him he would be fine. He entered the kitchen, leaving Canada to sit with his bear.

The blond pulled his knees to his chest, a wide smile plastered on his face. Someone had actually remembered. His heart swelled, giddiness overcoming him. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, laughing quietly so Prussia wouldn't hear him.

"What are you so happy about?" Kumajiro asked, putting a paw on the Canadian's arm. Canada grinned at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Someone remembered my birthday! It's wonderful!" he chimed, squeezing the pillow tightly. Kumajiro tilted his head, getting ready to question the man as to who he was, but then decided not to. The TV interested him more. Canada leaned his head back, sighing contently. Today was going great. Sure, his brother hadn't called him, nor had England or France. But seeing Prussia made him much happier than having those three call him combined. His eyes closed, deciding to take another quick nap while Prussia worked on the cake Canada couldn't wait to taste.

* * *

><p>Prussia exited the kitchen, removing his messy apron. It had been a while since he had baked anything, since he usually relied on Germany or Austria for that kind of stuff. But this was an exception, since it was for his adorable Canada. He noticed the Canadian had fallen asleep once again, so he took a seat in one of the comfy chairs. He reached over and brushed a bit of hair out of the other man's face. He exhaled, feeling Prussia's touch despite being asleep. The silver haired man smiled softly. He had to thank America for kicking Canada out of their hotel room last year. Otherwise, everything that happened between them wouldn't of ever existed.<p>

_'Maybe it's fate or something,' _he thought, then flushed. _'Sheesh, that was cheesy. Whatever.' _He looked around at his surroundings, then pulled his laptop from his bag and plugged it in, deciding to go play around with his blog.

"Cheep!" A little noise suddenly came from the window, making Prussia look up. He realized he had accidentally left his small bird outside. So he stood and opened the window, allowing it to fly in and perch on his head.

"Don't be loud. Canada's asleep," Prussia warned before going back to his laptop. "Alright, let's see!" He went to his blog, seeing nothing new had happened on it. Sighing, he began to write a new entry.

_'Kesesese! Canada has such a cute sleeping face!' _is what he wrote. A few minutes later, Hungary commented on it.

_'How cute~. Is there a reason he's asleep? Heehee!'_ Prussia stared at her comment, unimpressed. He replied back, saying something along the lines that she's a bit strange. He went to another one of his tabs, starting a game of solitare, despite it being a game he didn't exactly like. Another comment was posted on his entry. This time it was from America.

_'Yo! Tell Canada I said happy birthday! I couldn't come visit him because England got drunk again and can't take care of himself. Tell him to come visit me on my birthday!' _Prussia told him he would, grinning. He knew that Canada would be pleased to know his brother hadn't forgotten.

After another thirty minutes, the timer for the cake went off. Prussia jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. He threw on the oven mits and pulled it out, setting it on the table. It didn't look bad. This boosted his ego, but it was destroyed a moment later.

He had forgotten to buy icing for it.

And, for Prussia, icing made the whole cake. He searched through the cabinets desperately, then gave up, learning Canada had no icing handy. He plopped down in a dining room chair, defeated.

"Cheep!"

"Now right now..."

"Cheep! Cheep!"

"I told you, not right now."

"Cheep cheep cheep cheep!"

"What is it!" Prussia yelled, then covered his mouth, not wanting to wake Canada. "What is it?" he hissed, then blinked, noticing that the bird sat in one of the cabinets. He walked over, telling him he shouldn't go in there when he noticed the item it had perched in front of.

Maple syrup.

A wide grin spread across his face. He grabbed it and rushed back to the cooling cake. He touched it, noting that it had cooled down while he had been searching for icing. Perfect. He popped the lid up on the bottle and dumped the syrup onto the cake, feeling no doubt this would taste awesome. Once it was thoroughly covered, he cut two pieces from it and placed them on plates, then rushed to the living room. He set the plates down on the coffee table, dug in his bag again and pulled out a package of new candles and a lighter. He stuck a brightly colored candle in one of the slices and lit it, then gently shook Canada.

"Canada. Wake up, Canada," he said. Canada opened his eyes to meet the grinning face of his boyfriend. He smiled upon seeing him.

"Yes?" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

"I finished your cake!" Canada stretched and yawned, then looked at his slice. He chuckled, amused at the fact that Prussia had actually brought candles with him, since he knew he had no small ones. "Blow it out! Make a wish!" He took the plate, thought for a moment, then blew out the candle. Prussia handed him a fork, which he gladly took. He stuck a piece in his mouth, realizing it was covered in his trademark maple syrup.

"This is..."

"Maple syrup, yeah. I kinda forgot to bring icing, so I had to settle for something else," Prussia admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing away. "Sorry." Canada gave him a gentle smile, then leaned over, giving the man a quick peck on the cheek. Prussia blushed, then grinned, grabbing up his plate and taking a large bite of the cake. It tasted a lot better than he thought it would.

"It tasted wonderful!" Canada chimed after they had both finished their slices.

"I had a gut feeling it would!" Prussia told him, laughing. He then pet the bird on his head, silently thanking it. It chirped, making Canada chuckle lightly. It was around 8:30 P.M. now, so it still wasn't quite dark. Their heads turned when they heard a loud cracking noise outside. The blond smiled and stood, taking Prussia's hand and leading him out the front door. A firework exploded in the sky, multiple colors flaming out.

"I love firework displays," Canada told him, standing on the porch and staring at the sky. Prussia squeezed his hand, shooting a smile at him.

"And I love Canada!" he exclaimed, then blushed deeply. He had a bad habit of making himself sound silly around the smaller man. Canada laughed before turning to him, placing his hands on the other man's chest and leaning up, capturing his lips. Prussia closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the Canadian's waist, kissing back. When they pulled away, Canada rested his chin on Prussia's shoulder.

"And Canada loves you," he whispered, his face now red as well. Prussia grinned, then remembered something crucial to any good birthday.

"Crap! I forgot to get you a present!" he cried out, slapping his hand against his forehead. Canada simply laughed.

"You're the only present I need." The red eyed man's heart settled down upon hearing that.

"Still, you deserve SOME kind of present," he whispered into Canada's ear. The blond pulled back to stare at the smirking man. He blushed and glanced away, then swallowed and looked at him straight on.

"Anything you want to give me, I'll accept," he told him confidently. Their lips connected once more, Prussia smirking into the kiss.

He was going to make sure tonight was the best present Canada had ever gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a bad habit of making shit REALLY sappy, huh? Especially with these two. They're one of the most vanilla couples I know, I swear. <strong>

**I would really like to list the music I listened to while writing this, but that would increase the amount of words a tad too much.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
